


ants

by TsukiDragneel



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [7]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Ants, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Happy Birthday Hiyoko, Introspection, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, idk if the murder is canon compliant but lmao whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	ants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dollhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664620) by [GalaxyAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua). 



She loves ants.

Ants are weaker than her. Ants have to scurry around her finger as she squishes them into little bits, one after another.

_Squish._

She is weak. A small, transparent creature, all bark but no bite.

And she is afraid.

So she takes it out on the ants.

_Squish._

* * *

The first trial comes to an end with the pervert and fatso dead, and she can't conjure up any emotion other than disdain. The fatso deserved what happened to him, as did the pervert. It's simply the circle of life. The strong survive, while the weak perish.

(Where is she in the circuit, then?)

She smiles at the disgusting ones when they come, lying through her teeth.

(The slut is still around. Shame she didn't go down with the perv)

* * *

"Hiyoko?"

The photographer stands on the far side of the farm, watching Hiyoko carry out her systemic murder. 

 _This_ half of the ants will live.

 _This_ half will die.

"Hiyoko, I have something to ask you."

A feather-light touch on her hair, arms around her waist, and she pauses.

"Do you need help?"

The girl's breath passes her ear, and shivers crawl down her spine. Why does she feel this way?

She shouldn't.

"Pfft. Me?" Hiyoko scoffs, twisting to smirk at the other girl. "No."

"Really?"

She doesn't know  _why_ she does it. Maybe it's the fire blazing in the girl's eyes, the strength in her voice. 

Maybe it's the smattering of freckles across her cheeks. Her pure emerald eyes.

She leans in and kisses her, the soft breath of her forbidden love ghosting across the other girl's cheek.

"Mahiru," she whispers, venom-tainted words soaking into the girl's bright crimson hair.

At the same time, she reaches back and kills one more ant.

_Squish._

* * *

 

Mahiru dies, and for the first time, she feels emotion.

Mahiru cared. Mahiru wasn't like the rest of them, wasn't as cruel and unseeing as the others.  _She cared._

How could Peko do that to her? How...?

No.

Nobody left on this island is human. Nobody left on this island deserves even a  _shred_ of compassion, even the smallest ounce of her sympathy. 

Let Kuzuryuu suffer.

He deserves it.

* * *

"H-Hiyoko?"

The slut comes up to stand behind her, sheepish eyes pleading with her for approval. "I-I'm sorry about Mahiru-"

Hiyoko shoves her aside, tears spilling down her face. "What the hell do you know? You know  _nothing_!"

"But-"

"Nothing!" Hiyoko spits, hands balling into fists. "You know  _nothing!"_

"Saionji-"

"Shut up!"

Tears stream down her face (ugly, ugly tears) as she slams her fist into the wall, anger evident on her face. "Leave me alone!"

The slut leaves the room with a soft click of closing doors, leaving Hiyoko to crumple onto the floor, shattering inside.

 __"Mahiru..." she sobs, curling in on herself. "Mahiru... I miss you..."

* * *

 

She manages to tie her  _obi_ properly (one of the items on her self-functioning progress checklist) and pushes open the door, a sigh escaping her mouth.

Something looks different, but she can't tell what it is. Huh.

She's about to leave the music venue when she sees the slut holding a roll of wallpaper and a demented smile on her face.

"W-What?"

She doesn't even have time to scream.

Squished out just like a bug.

_The strong kill the weak. It's the circle of life._

Whatever the circle, Hiyoko Saionji is no longer part of it.

_Squish._


End file.
